Gun Gale Online: The Berserker
by DWbarret
Summary: Kirigaya Kazuto decides to dive into the world of Gun Gale Online, where the only way of escape is to clear all 100 floors. follow his journey as he battles his way through Mobs, Bosses and Girls as he guns his way to the top of the world. Kirito/any. poll is up for the pairing
1. prologue

**Hello everyone. This is my first Fic EVAR, so any help, reviews, criticisms are appreciated. hope you enjoy the story! Any feedback is Good feedback [except you trolls out there, i'm watching you]**

* * *

Kirito leaped back as The Eviceration Centipede stabbed its claws into the very same spot he once stood. He raised his USP .45 at the centipede and fired off a quick burst.

-Bang-Bang-Bang-

The health bar on The Eviceration Centipede barely dropped.

The Eviceration Centipede, being the boss monster off the 50th floor, was a walking tank at 15 metres long, equipped with heavy metal armour. The unprotected area on the underside of it's belly, however, was even tougher to reach, as the centipede had an abnormally high agility parameter.

By now, Kirito had already expended all of his health potions and the centipede still had 30% of its remaining health. Had he have been in a party, this boss fight would have been much easier.

**pant** **pant**

Kirito rushed towards the centipede, trying to maneuver around the legs to attack at it's weak spot. He reached behind his back and tugged his M16A1 from his backpack, chambering a round as he slid forward. A stream of automatic fire spat out of the muzzle of the gun. The health only decreased by 0.4%

"What on earth," Kirito panted.

The weak spot on the belly had sealed up. There was no way to hit the centipede properly with even a high powered assault rifle.

With a thunderous roar, the Eviceration Centipede swung a giant feeler down upon Kirito. He tried diving out of the way but it was too late

-WHUMP—

Kirito was sent flying towards the wall. He slowly staggered to his feet. A quick wave his hand summoned the HP bar.

"What…"

That one hit had reduced his HP by 68%. Kirito's eyes glanced over and focused on the bar

[18% HP]

He grunted. The way things were going he would have to use his trump card, his unique skill. Kirito quickly assessed his options, virtual sweat dripping down his forehead. With a flick of his wrist, all the weapons he carried, save the pistol strapped to his leg, vanished, only to be replaced by two weapons which were almost as long as he was tall. It took all of his strength stats to raise the two weapons and point them at the Eviceration Centipede.

The Accuracy International AS50 is a semi-automatic, .50 BMG anti-material rifle that is capable of firing 5 shots in under 1.6 seconds. Kirito had added **Armour Piercing Incindiary **ammunition to both of these weapons

[**Bullet Hail**] ! he yelled

Both weapons glowed bright orange as the ammo counter changed from 50 to Infinite.

Kirito dug his heels into the ground, preparing as the Eviceration Centipede rushed towards him

**RAAGH**

An endless stream of 50 calibre hell rained down upon the centipede.

**pant** **pant**

The Centipede silently burst into countless multicoloured polygons.

"hah, I won?"

Kirito was still shivering with the adrenalin that was coursing through him. The fear, the mind numbing fear was slowly fading away. He dropped to his knees, and promptly fell on his back, sea green eyes pointing towards the roof. A light breeze had floated in, ruffling his pitch black coat around his neck. His long black hair flopped over his eyes as Kirito exhaled in relief.

The item drop window hovered over his head

56750 col [YUSS!]

1 x Oblivion Darkness coat [+30 Str and agility!? +200 hiding!? BWAHAHAHA]

1 x reactive gloves [I won't be needing these]

2 x G18 machine pistol [meh, I cant use these at all]

10 x small health potions [Seriously? At this level? They're all but useless now]

1 x 9mm round [CURSE YOU KAYABA AKHIHKO]

The last two items on the list caught his attention

100 x .50 BMG **Raufoss Mk 211** rounds

2 x Barrett M82A1 rapid-fire trigger mechanism

Kirito whistled as he stared at the drops. Although his AS50 already had a ridiculous fire rate for such a high calibre round, he couldn't help but wonder how much further he could go.

Kirito stood up slowly. He walks forward slowly.

"Damn, remind me never to try that again"

He reaches the top of the stairs, placing his hand on the doorway to the 51st floor.

"I hope my already ridiculous reputation doesn't get overblown anymore"

Kirito was known as the Bezerker. Not because of his dual wielding sniping, but because of his life-threatening run and gun tactics. It also didn't help that he was nearly always featured in the Weekly Argo. 'When I find her I'm going to make her suffer, slowly, painfully, for a long, long, long time'

Pushing forward with the last ounce of energy he had left, the two doors swung outwards. With one last look behind him, Kirito stepped forward into the 51st floor


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: First chapter is up! same as always, any reviews or messages telling me what to do better would be appreciated.**

**Hijiri Clyden: thanks for the advice, ill use it to improve my writing. also, since its a game, i think that dual wielding should be ok. also, dual wielding snipers probably isnt that common. thanks for the help though  
**

**Jorge arbusto: Thanks for the review, hope ya keep reading  
**

**roughstar333: not sure how i would add sinon into the canon. thanks for the review, makes me wanna keep writing :D  
**

**I will be making a poll on who Kirito is paired with. vote for whoever you want. thanks.**

* * *

Kirigaya Kazuto couldn't sleep. He glanced at the clock. [10:42] Sighing, he sat up in his bed. The first release of Gun Gale Online only started at 12:00 PM, and the few months of being a beta tester only added to his thirst for the game. With a final sigh, Kazuto turned on his phone and dialed his classmate. His rich, arrogant, stuck-up classmate.

"Hello, this is the great Akira speaking"

Kazuto face palmed, "hey, this is Kazuto. Can I use you're family's gun range to pass the time?" he heard faint chuckling in the background but paid no attention to it.

"Fine by me. How about we make a little bet?" Akira smirked, "whoever can hit the bull's eye the most in one minute receives 3000 yen from the other."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." With that, Kazuto slid his phone shut.

* * *

Akira's parents were stinking rich. His firing range had the latest, state-of-the-art hit detection software. It far outclassed the flimsy paper targets that normal gun ranges had. Kazuto walked along the immense rack of weapons, his eyes focusing on two matte black weapons. He picked up the dual Beretta 92's and the corresponding magazines.

"Seriously? I say any weapon and you go ahead and pick two pistols? No matter, I will thrash you in this challenge." Akira proclaimed, pulling the bolt back on his AR15.

Kazuto just smirked and brushed his long, feminine hair out of his eyes. He slid a magazine into each pistol, checking the safety was still on. He also placed a few magazines facing upwards on the bench after donning his ear protection. The countdown popped up in front of him

****3****

"You can still back out now, we already know who will win"

Kazuto responded by disengaging the safety and pulling the slides back

**2**

**1**

Kazuto raised his dual pistols up towards the end of the range. His vision telescoped towards the target, a large X on the far side of the range. His breathing slowing, heartbeat slowing, ears tuning out to everything around him

**Start!**

Kazuto took a deep breath and fired. A torrent of lead flew out towards the target. With one bullet left in the chamber, he ejected the two magazines and slammed a fresh pair in. It was only a minute, but to Kazuto it felt like an eternity. The final scores popped up on the display.

Akira – [87]

Kazuto – [175] Winner

"What…" Akira was speechless as he stared open-mouthed at the score, "how did you do that? You must have cheated! That's the only way you would have been able to beat me, you were using two pistols for gods sake! I demand a rematch!"

Kazuto just smirked and held his hand out. Grudgingly, Akira reached into his pocket and pulled out three 1000 yen bills. "A rematch huh, how about double or nothing?" Akira just replaced the magazine for his AR15 with bloodshot eyes.

"Double or nothing, you're on"

Kazuto left the building a few hours later with his pockets full of cash, humming a random song he heard on the radio. He glanced at his watch. He was going to be late for the start of Gun Gale Online! Realising this, he started at a full sprint back to his house.

* * *

By the time he got back, it was already 11:56. Kazuto only had four minutes before the official release. After jamming multiple cables into the NerveGear, he placed the device atop his head.

-Link Start-

Kazuto's vision exploded into a kaleidoscope of color as he experienced the sensation of falling. It took a minute to reorient himself as he found himself standing in a hexagonal dome with a heads up display asking for his character details. As always, his screen name would be Kirito (it wont be Kazuto anymore, from now on it's Kirito). As for his appearance, he decided to go with the look of his favourite anime character. Kirito then pressed confirm.

The dome dissolved into fine white particles in the air and Kirito found himself standing in the bustling area that was the starting city. Beside him was a burly man talking to a pixie like girl. He knew better though, 95% of the players in this world were boys and of the 5% that were girls, only 2% were truly beautiful. Kirito shook his head gently and set off towards the nearest farming area only to have a hand grasp at his.

"Hey can you help me? You look like you know where you're going."

Kirito turned around. A tall redhead man had grabbed his wrist and it looked like he had no intention of letting go. Kirito sighed.

"Alright fine. I'm Kirito by the way."

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Klein. I am greatful to be under your guidance sensei!" Klein bowed.

Kirito suppressed a chuckle at Klein's antics. It looked like Klein had never played an MMO that involved firearms before and didn't understand the system.

"Open your menu. Can you see Str, Agi, Dex and Vit?" Kirito asked.

Klein waved his hand in front of his face, "yes, what do they mean?"

Kirito sighed again, "Str stands for strength. The higher strength you have, the heavier the weapons you can carry. Right now, we can't use many high powered weapons such as sniper rifles or light machine guns."

"Agi stands for agility. Basically, agility determines how fast you character is. It determines how fast you can move, and it also gives a small buff to how fast your gun can fire."

"Dex stands for dexterity. This determines how accurate your shots are and how fast you can change your weapons."

"Vit stands for vitality. This determines how tough you are. Although you get a health boost every level, this will give you a health buff as well as reducing the flinch you receive when shot. Understand?"

"Uhhh… yeah, I guess," Klein looked like he had little to no idea of what kirito was talking about, "Oh yeah! Can you teach me how to use weapon skills?"

Kirito face palmed. This man was completely new at shooter MMO's. Kirito pointed at a nearby boar. "First try to kill that boar." For the time that Kirito had wasted, he was happy to have it paid back watching Klein get his butt handed to him from the weakest monster in the game. After he materialised his starting **Colt M1911**, Klein yelled a battle cry and emptied his magazine into the unsuspecting boar.

-BamBamBamBamBam-

The HP on the boar was reduced by 30%. While Klein was fumbling around trying to reload, the boar charged and rammed him flat on his backside.

"Holy hell! What was that, a mini-boss?"

Kirito laughed wholeheartedly at this. "No Klein, that was the weakest monster in the game," Kirito flicked his eyes towards the boar that had run off into the distance, "you will need to use your weapon skills."

"First, you need to get into the appropriate stance. For this skill, precision shot, bend your knees slightly and raise the sights of the pistol towards your head," Klein quickly complied and his Colt started glowing bright orange, "You should be able to see the weak spot of an enemy and the line your bullet will take. When you're ready, pull the trigger. Try it on that boar over there."

Klein pointed his gun towards Unsuspecting Boar #2. His eyes squinted and he trained his sights on the boar.

-Bang-

The boar squealed and burst into a multitude of polygons. Klein yelled,

"I did it! Who's the man, I'm the man!"

Kirito chuckled again, "I haven't finished explaining. There are different proficiencies for the different types of guns. Some weapons can't be used until you have reached a certain level of proficiency. There are also other proficiencies, such as cooking, fishing, forging." Kirito smiled at the redhead who was striking poses and pointing his Colt in random directions

"I understand now," Klein turned and said, "I should log out now, I have a pepperoni pizza waiting for me." With a few hand gestures, Klein opened his menu and navigated to the options bar.

"Eehhh? There's no log out button?" Klein exclaimed

"It shouldn't be like that? Let me see," it was true, the log out button was grayed out. Klein moaned and imitated the action of taking his NerveGear off. "That won't work, the NerveGear disconnects all your thought processes from your body." Klein moaned again, "All we can do is wait for a GM to come."

Thirty minutes had passed but there was still no sign of a GM. Kirito was beginning to wonder if it was just them when a dark purple hole opened up in the ground and swallowed them up.

"Wha- Klein!" Kirito half yelled in panic. This was no bug, this was a forced teleportation from a Game Master. Although this meant that the GM's were here, Kirito couldn't help but find this situation a bit suspicious.

The pair exploded into the Starting Square, where the other 99998 players were situated. Kirito and Klein looked at each other in confusion. Their gaze was quickly torn upwards towards the clock tower.

***SYSTEM ANNOUNCEMENT***

Klein looked relieved, letting out a small breath as a sign of that. Kirito just kept his eyes fixated on the tower as a thick, red liquid that looked a lot like blood oozed out of the sky. Instead of landing on the floor, the liquid shaped and molded itself into a 20 meter long GM avatar.

"Were saved!" Klein yelled triumphantly.

The robed GM raised his hands as if to silence everyone. There was a small pause before he continued.

"**Players, I welcome you all to my world"**

My world? The hairs on Kirito's neck rose at that sentence.

"**My name is Akihiko Kayaba. Right now, I am the only person who can control this world."**

Everyone stared in wonder and amazement. This was the man, the genius who had created this incredible world. Even Kirito couldn't help but gaze in awe at the person who help him realise his dream.

"**I think that most of you have discovered the fact that the Log Out button has disappeared from the main menu. This is not a bug; it is all part of Gun Gale Online's system."**

"Part of the system?" Klein breathed. Kayaba Akihiko waited before continuing on with his statement.

"**Until you get to the top of this castle, you cannot log out of your own free will."**

The crowd was immediately silenced. They all waited anxiously for the next announcement.

"**... also, the disruption or dismantling of the Nerve Gear from the outside is strictly forbidden. If these things are attempted, the signal sensors in your Nerve Gear will emit a strong electromagnetic pulse, destroying your brain and stopping all of your basic functions."**

Silence. The atmosphere was to tense you could hear a pin drop.

Destroy your brain? Stop all your basic functions? It sounded like a bad joke, but Kirito knew enough about Kayaba to know he wasn't joking.

"He.. he's joking right? Right Kirito? That's not possible" Klein whispered shakily.

Unfortunately Kirito had also researched the NerveGear enough to know that it could emit a one time pulse of high intensity electromagnetic radiation. He stared as Kayaba continued his speech.

"**To be a little more specific, disconnection from an outside source of electricity for ten minutes, being cut off from the system for more than two hours, or any attempt to: unlock, dismantle, or destroy the Nerve Gear. If any of these conditions are met, the brain destruction sequence will start. These conditions have been made known to the government and the public through mass-media in the outside world. On that note, there have been several cases where the relatives or friends have ignored the warnings and tried to forcefully remove the Nerve Gear. The result..."**

Kayaba takes a small breath then continues

"**... regretfully 213 players have already exited this game, and the real world, forever."**

Across the square there were cries of disbelief as they finally realised the gravity of the situation.

"**Players, there is no need to worry about the bodies you left on the other side. As of this moment, all TV, radio, and Internet media are repeatedly reporting this situation; including the fact that there have been numerous deaths. The danger of having your Nerve Gear taken off has already all but disappeared. In a moment, using the two hours I have provided, all of you will be transported to hospitals or similar institutes and be given the best treatment. So you can relax... and concentrate on beating the game."**

"What!? Beat the game? This isn't a game anymore! I heard that the beta testers only made it up to the 8th floor!"

This was true. Kirito had seen the Beta testers who made it to the 8th floor. But that was back then. Now, it was a battle to survive. The rest of the square quickly erupted into pandemonium.

To their words, the hooded figure simply answered in an emotionless tone

"**But I ask of you all to understand that «Sword Art Online» is no longer a simple game. It is a second reality... From now on, any form of revival in the game will no longer work. The moment your HP reaches 0, your avatar will be gone forever. And at the same time..."**

The noise level dropped slightly, gearing up for the next few words.

"**... your brain will be destroyed by the Nerve Gear."**

Again, silence. Complete and utter silence.

"**Players, there is only one way to be freed from this game. As I have said before, you must get to the top of Aincrad, the one hundredth floor, and defeat the final boss that resides there. All players still alive at that time will be immediately logged out of the game. I give you all my word."**

Klein broke the silence, "WHAT!" he roared, "How do you expect us to do that!?"

His words fell on deaf ears. Even if the had 10 times the amount of people than the Beta test, the clearing rate would be much slower due to the players lives being on the line.

"**Then I will show you evidence that this is the only reality. In your inventories, there will be a gift from me. Please confirm this."**

A simple hand mirror floated down towards all the players in the square. It was a simple hand mirror.

"Ahhhh!" Klein yelled before he was engulfed in a pillar of light.

Kirito reached out to try and help him, but now before he was swallowed by his own pillar of light.

As the light faded, Kirito looked around. They were still in the same place. Everything looked the same, except…

"AAHHH who are you!?" A man with red hair yelled, "Where did Kirito go?"

Kirito turned around, "Klein!?" he exclaimed before looking down at himself, "it's me…"

Klein also looked at himself. "Why…" he muttered. It seemed his question was about to be answered.

"**You will all most probably be wondering, "Why." Why am I—the creator of both the Nerve Gear and GGO, Kayaba Akihiko—doing something like this? Is this a sort of terrorist attack? Is he doing this to ransom us?"**

"Damn right I'm wondering," a boy with spiky blonde hair yelled.

"**None of these is the reason I am doing this. Not only that, but now for me, there is no longer a reason or a purpose in doing this. The reason is because... this situation itself was my purpose in doing this. To create and watch this world is the only reason I have created the Nerve Gear and GGO. And now, everything has been realized."**

Kayaba takes a breath then returns to his emotionless voice.

"**... now I have finished the official tutorial for «Gun Gale Online». Players—I wish you luck."**

Kirito looked at Klein. This wasn't a game anymore. This was a matter of life and death. Pandemonium had broken out in the Square. There were people crying, yelling at Kayaba Akihiko. Kirito turned and ran out of the square with Klein hot on his heels.

"Where are you going?" Klein panted.

"We have to get to the next town," Kirito explained, "soon, people will start killing the mobs that are outside of the starting city and there will be no mobs left. I know a way to get to the next town easily."

"Are you coming with me?"

Klein sighed, "I- I can't. I have friends that I stood in line to buy this game with. I can't leave them here."

"I understand." Kirito spun on his heels and retreated into the darkness.

"Wai- He's gone." Klein was alone now. He turned around and started back to the square.

Kirito ran. He ran as fast as he could. This wasn't a simple game anymore. He would beat the final boss and escape out of this death game, even if he died trying.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, no chapter here.

Due to my computer dying on me, i wont be able to publish until it bets fixed of i get a new computer

thank you all for your support even if it was only a mediocre first fanfic

well then, sayonara


End file.
